To kvůli tobě jsem tady
by arabeska-czech
Summary: Czech translation of english original You're thre Reason That I'm Here by Lillielle. With her kind permission.


**To kvůli tobě jsem tady**

**You‛re The Reason That I‛m Here**

**Autor**: Lillielle

**Překlad**: arabeska

**Beta**: elbi

**Povolení** **k** **překladu**: Ano

**Varování**: _Dark Harry_. Smrt hlavní postavy.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří knihy o Harry Potterovi přeložili do češtiny. Autorkou této fanfikce je Lillielle. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního zisku.

* * *

„**Autumn‛s hue in those sad eyes makes me love and love them more."**

„Podzimní barva těch smutných očí nutí mě milovat a milovat je ještě víc."

_**Bat For Lashes – Sad Eyes**_

_„**So beautiful and more than I could ever dream**_

**Somehow I thought you‛d see that I wasn‛t what I seemed." ***

„Tak nádherná a ještě víc, než se mi kdy snilo

Nějak jsem myslel, že poznáš, že nejsem to, co sis myslela."

_**Aviators And Omniponi – Monster**_

oOo

Harry přechází sem a tam uličkou ve vlaku, nervózně si kouše spodní ret. Ona spí vepředu v posledním kupé a nedbá na jeho vnitřní zmatek. Klidná. Tak jako on nikdy nebude moci být.

Byla to tragédie, to je to, co každý tvrdí. Strašlivá krutost. Něco, co nikdo nemohl předpokládat. Zvuk pláče ozývající se z Ginnyina kupé mu trhá uši, ale on to ignoruje. Ignoruje ji. Musí, jinak sám praskne jako příliš napnutá struna.

Sem a tam. Sem a tam. Jeho tenisky zanechávají v tmavém linoleu vyšlapanou cestičku. Malfoy se vykloní ze svého kupé, zírá na něj a pak nic neřekne. Pohled v těch stříbrnošedých očích je jako podivná lítost.

_Nepotřebuju tvůj soucit! _Touží to na Zmijozela zařvat, touží to na něj vyplivnout, přeměnit ho ve fretku a mlátit jím o stěny vlaku, dokud krátká bílá srst nebude tmavá a slepená krví, dokud z těch stříbrnošedých očí bude vyzařovat lítost. Vlastní myšlenky ho děsí, a přesto, proč? Koneckonců, tohle není poprvé, co se jeho mysl zvrhla k vraždě, ne?

Ale té záležitosti se vyhýbá, nemůže o tom znovu přemýšlet, proto na Malfoye kývne, nakonec se otočí na podpatku a zamíří k poslednímu kupé, kde dřímá ona.

Když po špičkách vklouzne dovnitř, stále ještě spí s hlavu podloženou pomačkanou brašnou na knihy. Takhle ve spánku nevidí ten zármutek setrvávající jí v hnědých očích barvy podzimu, slzy, které se věčně třpytí v koutcích. Kruhy pod očima vystupují jako stigmata.

Nemá to srdce ji budit, už ne, takže se schoulí na protější sedačku, pozoruje déšť stékající po okenní tabuli a naslouchá jejím tichým výdechům. Nepřítomnost třetího člena Tria je zdrcující.

_Cos to udělal?_ šeptá hlas v jeho hlavě. _Jeho_ hlas. Ignoruje to stejně odhodlaně jako pokaždé a planoucí tváře si opře o kolena. Látka studí jako led.

V posledním týdnu se kolem něj a Hermiony všichni plížili po špičkách, mluvili šeptem, jako by oba zemřeli s Ronem. Možná že ano. Podél Harryho lopatek jsou dosud jasně patrné modřiny a nehty se každou noc zarývají do zápěstí. Sirius ho kontaktoval jen jednou, zlomeným a chraplavým hlasem, celý smyslů zbavený jako když byl v Azkabanu.

Ředitel s ním mluvil také jen jednou ihned po... té nehodě. Tak tomu Albus říká: „ta nehoda", a Harry touží mrštit jím svou uvolněnou magií o přeplněnou zeď v jeho kanceláři, touží vědět, jestli by to byla také _nehoda_. Avšak nemůže, i když oni ho smí hladit po hlavě a zacházet s ním jako s tvarovaným sklem, a i tak nemá pocit, že by mohl vydávat napadení ředitele za důsledek zármutku.

Přemýšlí, jestli vůbec truchlí. Není si jistý. Ve svém nitru cítí ztrátu, prázdnotu a kvílení. Ale silnější než ten chlad nicotnosti je oheň, sálající žhavěji než si dokáže představit. Oheň _jí_ _samotné_, hřejivé kaštanové oči a vlnité kaštanové vlasy a její oheň uhasíná pod silou ztráty vysokého zrzavého chlapce.

Vlak zapíská a zastaví na King‛s Cross a on konečně projde kupé a přidřepne si vedle ní, dotkne se jejího ramene, šeptá její jméno, aby se vzbudila. Chuť toho jména na jazyku je jako nejlepší cukrová vata ponořená do jedu.

„Už jsme tady?" zeptá se ospale a on kývne, odolá nutkání pročísnout prsty měkké kudrny jejích vlasů a přitisknout rty, popraskané a rozbité tisícem výčitek, na ty její.

Loučení je vždy těžké a dvojnásob tím, že se vrací k Dursleyovým; věnuje poslední rychlý pohled přes rameno Hermioně, unášené svými přespříliš hovornými rodiči. Vyhne se Weasleyovým, zrzavému shluku smutných tváří na nástupišti. Hlodá v něm zármutek, přízemní jako řada cetek na polici, která je lákadlem pro turisty. Jak s nimi může mluvit o jejich ztrátě?

Strýc Vernon mu dá pohlavek a ten náhlý výbuch bolesti ho vrací zpět na zem. Skloní hlavu před kousavými slovy a špičkou prstu tety Petunie ostrou jako dráp. Ano. Tohle si zaslouží. Daleko od školy, daleko od _ní_, sluneční světlo ho pálí, sežehuje tisícem krutých obvinění, tisícem strašlivých pravd. Co to udělal?

Upadne do běžné letní rutiny. Vzbudit se za rozbřesku, připravit Dursleyovým snídani, dokončit svoje povinnosti. Nejsou fyzicky tolik krutí, jako bývali v předchozích letech, možná kvůli vzpomínce na útěk vraždícího kmotra, a on jim tu představu nerozmlouvá. I přes hlodavé bodání viny nemá sebevražedné sklony.

Zato v noci ho sužuje úzkost, tehdy se svět stává noční můrou stínů a šepotu a věčnosti a tklivý hlas se ptá „proč". Nezná odpověď.

_Když přišli Smrtijedi, zhmotnili se zčistajasna jako loutky z morbidního divadelního představení a obklíčili je. A Harry cítil, jak je v jeho dlani skleněná koule s věštbou hladká a chladná, když o ni Lucius Malfoy žádal, zatímco svíral svou hůl. Jakmile na ně zařval, aby utekli, Malfoy byl odmrštěn na dvacet kroků, Lenka Láskorádová ho hlídala svým tradičním __zasněným__ způsobem, zatímco si hrála s hůlkou v bledých zakrvácených prstech._

_Dorazil Řád, věštba mu vyklouzla z rukou a rozbila se o nemilosrdnou kamennou podlahu, její šepot se rozplynul v pronikavém řevu boje. Sirius Harryho odstrčil a řezací kletba mu rozsekla rameno až k žebrům. Bellatrix zašeptala __kletbu__ a téměř ho postrčila skrz podivný vlající závoj uprostřed místnosti._

_Ještě nebyl konec, když Harry našel klidný kout__, kde__ narazil na Rona. Weasley seděl opřený o zeď, těžce dýchal, vlasy slepené krví a oči __rozbouřené__._

„_Rone! Jsi v pořádku?" Harry zalapal po dechu, přejel očima přes chlapcovu podsaditou postavu, přes díry a trhliny ve vybledlých džínách a tričku. Ron pokrčil rameny._

„_Dobrý, kámo," řekl Ron s náznakem svého obvyklého __troufalého__ úšklebku. „Jenom potřebuju vydechnout."_

_Harry přikývl._

„_Já taky," řekl a zhroutil se ke stěně vedle něj. Někde vpravo vykřikla Hermiona a zajiskřilo červené světlo. Jak odpočívali, Harry se přistihl, že na ni myslí. A na Rona._

_Ron měl Hermionu rád. Pokud si tím nebyl jistý po tom loňském propadáku na plese, věděl to __bezpečně__ letos, poté, co nejednou slyšel Rona probouzet se s Mioniným jménem na rtech. Když se ho na to zeptal, zrudl, zakoktal se a tvrdil, že nemá tušení, o čem Harry mluví._

_Byl to jen okamžik, sevřená hůlka, __zaklínadlo__ pronesené dřív, než se stačil rozmyslet a uvědomit si, co dělá. Pohled na odraz překvapení Ronových očích, když klesal k zemi, krev tryskající __z rány__ v hrudi, sužoval Harryho, prokletého už ve chvíli, kdy __za__strčil hůlku do kapsy, odplazil se pryč a křičel hrůzou, že takhle Rona našel._

_Pocit vzlykající Hermiony přitisknuté k jeho hrudi se mu navždy vpálil do paměti._

Vždy procitá s výkřikem doznívajícím v hrdle, zadržovaným jen pevně stisknutými rty. Povlečení neustále nasáklé potem, když se z něj kradmo vyhrabe a přechází sem a tam v omezeném prostoru pokoje, dokud rozbřesk nezbarví obzor záplavou pastelových barev s příslibem zažehnání nočních můr. Zažehnají, i když jen na chvíli.

Bylo to dosažení smrtijedské úrovně, samozřejmě. Jako by mohlo nebýt? Nikdo to nepřizná, ale na druhou stranu, vzhledem ke katastrofě na ministerstvu dovršené pohledem na znovuvzkříšeného Voldemorta, se přiznání neočekává. Harry stále vzpomíná na záblesk zájmu ve Voldemortových očích, jak Pán zla vidí jeho činy, vidí duši pošpiněnou krví.

_Jsi stejný jako já,_ rezonuje Voldemortův hlas jeho myšlenkami, a tentokrát to Harry nepopírá.

Hermiona mu pochopitelně píše, a on jí odepisuje, předstírá spokojenost, kterou není schopen cítit, snaží se napodobit normální léto, šťastné léto. Léto, jehož součástí měl být Ronald Weasley. Někdy je ta přetvářka příliš bolestivá a tak upustí brko a nacpe roztřesenou, netrpělivou rukou pergamen pod prkno v podlaze. Nestojí to za to. Nic za _tohle_ nemůže stát, a pak si vzpomene na plaché zvlnění jejího úsměvu, na způsob, jakým svými křivkami vyplňuje šaty, záblesk slunečních paprsků v jejích hnědých vlasech, a starý oheň se vznítí v jeho hrudi. Ona za to stojí. Vždy za to stála.

Po začátku školy ji pozve ven a ona, k jeho bezbřehé radosti a potěšení, řekne ano a její tváře zrůžoví v tlumené záři z krbu. Drží její ruce ve svých a na chvíli může předstírat, že ho duch posledního člena Zlatého tria nepronásleduje a neprodlévá nad každým ukradeným momentem s Hermionou. _Přátelé_ _navždy_, ale ta slova jsou hořce prosycená lítostí.

Čas plyne a jejich vztah sílí, svěřují si tajemství ve skrytu purpurového soumraku a objímají se pod dekou v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Hermiona o Ronovi nemluví a Harry se drží jejího příkladu, ruce roztoužené a dychtící po křivkách jejího těla. Rozhodne se, že zbytek světa se může zhroutit a shořet, tak moc se nestará, zatímco naplňují svoji rostoucí vášeň, když jí trhaným dechem šeptá jméno do ucha. Na ničem nezáleží. Ani na Vodemortovi, ani na Brumbálovi a rozhodně ne na draze zesnulém Ronaldu Weasleym.

Když naposledy čelí Voldemortovi, hůlky uvězněné v duelu, za okrajem svého periferního vidění stále vnímá Hermionu, jak bojuje s bezejmenným blonďatým Smrtijedem. Na moment ztrácí koncentraci, je si jist, že tady nakonec zemře._ Ani jeden nemůže žít, jestliže druhý zůstává živ,_ ale je opravdu nevyhnutelné, aby to takhle skončilo? Avšak s posledním vzplanutím síly vyšle kouzlo, které vyletí kupředu, mrští Pána zla na zem, kde naposledy vydechne.

Mrtev. Voldemort je mrtev a Harry tam nehybně stojí, hůlku stále napřaženou a namířenou k tomu místu. Není schopen pohybu, dokud se mu Hermiona nevrhne kolem krku, smějící se a plačící zároveň, přitiskne si ji blíž a ucítí slzy na košili. Je to poloha nápadně podobná té před dvěma lety a on ztuhne. Na okamžik si nemůže vybavit, kde je, kolik mu je a jestli právě zabil netvora, nebo se jedním stal.

Potom to pomine a on zůstane Harrym Potterem, Chlapcem-který-přežil, Chlapcem-který-porazil-Pána-zla, nechává se unést tím, že drží Hermionu za ruce a lidé se smějí a pláčou a radují se, a v tu chvíli je přesvědčený, že svět se zbláznil.

Slavnostně odhalují sochy v jeho jméně, pořádají ceremoniály a píší články, pořizují fotky a škrábou nesmysly okázalýma, štědrýma rukama a on přikyvuje, usmívá se a všechno přijímá. Nic z toho není důležité. Má Hermionu a to je vše, co kdy chtěl, vše, co kdy potřeboval. Požádá ji o ruku a ona řekne ano.

A jestliže v noci lapá po dechu a křičí, co na tom záleží? Oba prošli válkou a očekává se, že hrůzy toho všeho přetrvají. Ona ho probouzí a uklidňuje jemným dotykem na zpoceném čele, a on se na ni ve tmě usmívá a šeptá, jak moc ji miluje. A stíny přetrvávající v jejích zastřených očích barvy whisky už ho víc nedokáží trápit.

_Zabil jsem Rona,_ mumlá jí do vlasů každý den a ona ho každý den neslyší.

A každý den je Harry znovu zatracený.

* * *

* **„It feels like I fell asleep****  
****And woke up in a nightmare****  
****Fallen into a world of chaos****  
****You're the reason that I'm here****  
****When you're the only one I've dreamed of****  
****You turned me away****  
****Turning me into the monster I am today"**

„Je to, jako bych usnul

A procitl do noční můry

Upadl do světa chaosu

To kvůli tobě jsem tady

Když ty jsi ta, o které jsem snil

Tys mě opustila

Změnila mě ve zrůdu, kterou dnes jsem"


End file.
